


Sarah, Servant of The Sun

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah, Servant of The Sun  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Well?” Mr Jenkins smiled at the class. “What did you think?” He held up the remote control for the projector to switch it off, surveying the stunned and intrigued faces of his Year 6 class. “Yes, Penny?” He looked at the pretty, slim-faced redhead who had put her hand up.

“Was that really real?” she asked. “Did they really cut out her heart?”

“Yes, they did.” Mr Jenkins nodded. “My brother watched the whole thing. Apparently after the ritual they cut up her body and cooked the pieces in a traditional style then handed out tacos to everyone made from her meat.” At this, a murmur of excitement and incredulity ran around the classroom. Everyone knew that eating girls was legal now but it was far from normal and only two of the class had ever partaken. 

“So they do that every year?” Phillip asked with his hand up, not waiting to be called upon.

“Every day during peak tourist season apparently!” Mr Jenkins explained. “It’s one of the biggest draws for visitors and really helps the local economy.” There was more low chatter among the children as they discussed this revelation. 

The video the popular young teacher had shown the class was an officially filmed souvenir that his brother had brought back from his holiday in Mexico two years earlier and it was a great visual aid for the classes current topic of the Aztecs. 

Although the Aztec culture and religion had been wiped out centuries earlier, the modern tourist board of Mexico City, on the site of their old capital, had seen the potential in the changing cultural attitudes around to world to boost their tourist revenue with recreations of traditional sacrificial rites. Although the real pyramids were too remote for an audience and too fragile now to allow so many visitors, the specially reconstructed open-air temple amalgamating the designs of the four most well-preserved of the ancient specimens, was perfect for the hundreds of tourists who flocked there daily to watch the ritual sacrifice of a local girl by priests in authentically recreated garments using a stone knife which was an exact replica of one in the local museum. 

Unlike the rest of the class who chattered excitedly, ten year old Sarah sat completely lost in her own thoughts, playing over and over in her head the scenes of the naked girl, only a year or two older than herself, her black hair neatly braided and decorated with colourful beads and a small tuft of dark curls between her legs her only covering, being led to the altar by robed acolytes then laying on the smooth stone beneath the stylised effigy of the sun, looking up with both apprehension and anticipation at the priest’s knife held above her. Then the moment the sharpened stone blade broke through her chest bone and the priest plunged his hand in to pull out her still-beating heart as the onlookers cheered. 

As the camera panned over the girl’s shocked face, her wide eyes still darting around in her final seconds of life, the priest had placed the heart in a golden bowl and offered it in supplication to the sun high above before dropping it into a glowing brazier where it was burned to ashes.

As Sarah played this scene over and over in her head she began not to see the dark Mexican girl but herself, her dark-blonde hair braided and her honey-coloured skin exposed to the hundreds of onlookers and the Sun to which she would be offered. Did they allow tourists to participate? She found herself wondering idly. Surely carrying out a sacrifice every day for three months would require a lot of girls, maybe they would welcome a volunteer from outside? Or would that seem to lessen the authenticity of the recreation they’d clearly worked so hard on?

“So I’ve been thinking,” Mr Jenkins spoke again, bringing Sarah’s attention back into the room, “for our assembly at the end of term, when we tell the rest of the school what we’ve been learning, it might be a nice idea to...” Sarah’s hand shot up as if it knew her thoughts before her brain could process them. “Wait a minute, Sarah.” The teacher smiled kindly, “You don’t know what I’m going to suggest yet.”

“But I do!” Sarah insisted, her green eyes sparkling, “You’re going to say we should do our own sacrifice! And I want to volunteer!” 

“Well, yes...” Mr Jenkins was a little taken aback. “I was going to suggest that we recreate this ritual but of course it would only be pretend, and I was going to ask if one of you would mind...”

“NO!” Sarah yelled, surprising even herself with the force of her exclamation. “Sorry...” she blushed a little. “I just mean… well, wouldn’t it be a little insulting to those girls, and all the girls long ago, if we just pretended?”

“Well I suppose...” the teacher furrowed his brow, “But I could never ask one of you to...”

“I will!” Sarah gushed. “I want to, I promise! Please let me do it for real!”

“My dad’s a butcher.” her friend Karen at the next desk supplied helpfully, “He could cut you up afterwards so everyone in the school could eat your meat like they do in Mexico?”

“Yes!” beamed the excited blonde. “Sarah tacos for all!” 

“Well...” Mr Jenkins stammered a little, feeling the conversation getting away from him. “It wouldn’t be illegal, if your parents consented that is. But I’d have to ask the Head and… well, are you really sure? You know you would die, right? There’s no coming back from something like that?”

“I’m not a baby!” Sarah pouted. “I really want this! I promise!” Already the other boys and girls in the class were getting up from their desks and gathering around Sarah, complimenting her and asking her questions. 

“Very well.” Mr Jenkins nodded. “Give me until after lunch to square it with the Head and work out exactly how to word a permission slip for something like this and, if your parents agree, then we can start rehearsals tomorrow.” Just then, the bell rang signalling morning playtime and the classroom quickly emptied, leaving Mr Jenkins sat alone at his desk replaying the last few minutes in his head and wondering exactly what had just happened! 

***

“So?” Karen asked the next morning as she met her friend walking through the school gate. “What did they say?” 

“They said yes!” Sarah grinned, practically bouncing with excitement and brandishing the sheet of paper her mum had somewhat grudgingly signed the evening before realising that, if she didn’t, she might never hear the end of it. “Daddy just insisted they send home some of my bottom for dinner!” she giggled. “Did you talk to your dad?”

“Yeah!” the butcher’s daughter grinned, sharing her friend’s excitement. “He’s happy to come in and chop you up once you’ve been sacrificed! I’m sure he’ll be able to set a nice rump steak or two aside for your parents!” 

“That’s really kind of him!” Sarah hugged Karen. “I must thank him properly!”

“He was happy to do it!” Karen assured her. “He’s been saying he wants to branch out into girl-meat and he thinks it will be a great advert for the business!”

“Ooh so I’ll be the first girl he ever butchers?” Sarah’s eyes sparkled. “That’s so cool!” 

“So are we getting those Sarah tacos?” their classmate Colin enquired, approaching the two girls.

“You betcha!” Sarah brandished the permission letter again.

“Wow awesome!” Colin grinned before blushing a little. “You look really tasty!” 

“Thanks!” It was Sarah’s turn to blush. Luckily for both of them, the school bell rang, signally that it was time for them to get to the classroom and brining an end to the rather awkward conversation. As the rest of her class shuffled into the classroom and took their seats, unpacking their pencil-cases and exercise books, Sarah marched straight to the front and triumphantly slapped the permission letter down on Mr Jenkins’ desk.

“Well!” the handsome young teacher grinned after checking the letter over to be sure that everything was in order. “Looks like we have an assembly to organise!” 

Since there were two weeks left before the end of term and the big performance, the Head agreed that the class could dedicate the last hour of every day to preparing for it. There was a choral chant to learn and the rest of the casting to decide. Since cutting into Sarah’s chest would require a good degree of strength and that messing up that action would cause her more pain and suffering than necessary, Mr Jenkins decided that he should take the role of the priest himself, a decision that Sarah was very happy with since she, like most of the girls in the class and one or two of the boys, had quite a crush on the handsome young teacher and was very pleased that he would be the one to kill her. 

The whole class agreed that it was only right that Sarah got to choose her own escorts who would accompany her on her walk from the back of the hall up the steps to the altar which would be set up on the stage. She picked Karen of course, along with Amanda and the twins, Hannah and Emily. These escorts would be dressed in long acolytes’ robes made from which sheets decorated with gold trim and matching head-dresses while the rest of the class would dress as Aztec citizens in colourful tunics and headbands. Sarah, of course, would wear nothing but the colourful beads that would be braided into her hair. 

One of the class tables used as desks would, it was agreed, be about the right height and length for an altar. Two of the boys worked hard on painting a cardboard surround decorated with Aztec iconography copied from one of the text books, to make it look like a solid stone block. Some wooden scenery-flats from old school plays were repainted to resemble an Aztec temple atop a stepped pyramid to give a suitable background. 

One of the most interesting projects was creating the golden head-dresses for the acolytes and Mr Jenkins’ priest attire. None of the girls were upset to learn that he would be wearing little other than a loin-cloth, collar and head-dress. 

Some of the parents came in to help with the painting and the costume making and, with one week to go, everything was ready. Now the attention turned to choreographing the ceremony, finding out how long it would take Sarah to walk at a suitable sedate pace from the double doors at the back of the hall and take her place on the altar, where the Aztec citizens should stand and how they should wave their hands during the chanting and where it would be most appropriate for the acolytes to retire to once their escorting duties were complete so that they would not block anyone’s view of the sacrifice itself but so they could still be seen by their proud parents. To avoid too many cameras and phones being waved around and annoying other audience members, it was agreed that personal photographs would be banned but that Miss Denton, the art teacher, would take official photographs which would be available online to anyone who wanted them and two video cameras would be set up, one at the back of the hall and one pointing down at the altar from above, to record footage of the performance. 

There were other practical concerns around what to do with Sarah’s body once the ritual ended. It was decided that, once her heart had been burned, the acolytes would carry her body on a gold-decorated stretcher back out through the audience and through the double doors at the back of the hall and from there to the school kitchen where Karen’s dad, Mr Meadows, would be waiting to process her carcass. Her heart would be incinerated in a small metal oven from the science lab which looked enough like the brazier used in the Mexican re-enactment to be in keeping with the general ambience of the performance without risking too much smoke which might set off the fire alarms and douse the whole school as well as the visiting parents in water from the sprinklers. 

On the Thursday, the last but one day of term, the class stayed after school for a dress rehearsal where everything would be run through exactly as it would be the following morning with the exception, of course, of Sarah’s actual death. 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE 28/12/20

The children all excitedly changed into their costumes in the classroom while Mr Jenkins went to the staff toilet to change into his which included an elaborate, eagle-like headdress made by members of the class. As soon as the details of this very special performance had been confirmed, he had contacted the tourist centre outside Mexico City where his brother had witnessed the re-enactment and had been delighted to learn that authentic replicas of the knife were available to purchase through their gift shop. The museum-quality replica was not cheap, neither was the shipping from Mexico to the UK but, after hearing Mr Jenkins’ explanation of how having the right knife was an important educational aspect of the performance and how it would be a valuable resource for the school in the future, the Head had agreed the expense and the knife had been purchased with school funds.

Not wanting to make any mistakes with the act he would only get one try at and, if bodged, could ruin the performance and cause great unnecessary pain and suffering to his pupil, the teacher had contacted a University friend of his who now worked at a teaching hospital and could give him access to cadavers that were either unclaimed or which had been used for now-finished experiments or lessons. They had been of varying size and age of course, with many missing parts and one being nothing but a torso but all had intact breast-bones and their hearts were still in place which is what he needed. 

His first attempt had gone about as badly as he expected but by the third he was feeling more confident and by his fifth and final try that strange evening after school, he had got the technique down to a fine art. A sharp blow in the middle of the chest with the wide-bladed knife then a forceful rock to the left and to the right, causing the bone to crack along its full length followed by a twist which forced the two halves apart. He could then set the knife down and pull the chest open with his hands before using the knife once more to cut the heart free and lift it out. He knew that, in order for Sarah’s still to be beating when he pulled it from her chest, he would have to work very fast but was confident that he could do it.

The only concern now in his mind was whether being faced with his pretty young pupil laying naked before him, looking up at him with a mixture of fear and anticipation, he would become distracted and lose his cool. Fortunately, the dress rehearsal that afternoon would give him the opportunity see her naked before the big moment and get used to the idea. Never the less, he planned to wear a cricket cup under his loincloth-covered underwear to prevent any embarrassing reactions which may compromise his position as a primary school teacher! 

Of all the performers in this very special production, Sarah’s was the easiest costume to adopt! She simply had to take off her school uniform and she would be ready, although to prevent causing too much of a distraction to the others while they were getting ready, she had brought her dressing gown with her to wear until it was time to go into the hall. Since it would take a long time, Andrew’s mum, Mrs Chambers, has come in after lunch that day and sat behind her in class, quietly braiding her hair through the afternoon so that now her golden locks were tied into dozens of thin braids, each with a wooden bead or two on the end, pulled from necklaces that Sarah had greatly enjoyed hunting for with her mum in the local charity shops. It felt a little strange and uncomfortable at first but she loved the way they clacked together as she tossed her head Mrs Chambers assured her that she would be able to wash her hair in the morning without messing them up. This came as a relief to Sarah who felt that dying with an itchy scalp would be most undignified. 

By the time the bell rang for the end of school, Sarah’s hair was completely ready. Pulling her dressing gown out of her bag, she lay it over the back of her chair and spent a few minutes helping some of her friends sort out all the pieces of their more complicated costumes before undressing herself. 

Mrs Chambers had stayed to help, along with a couple of the other mums who had volunteered to come in and help the children get ready but, since all Sarah needed to do was take her clothes off, they all decided the pretty ten year old could manage on her own and spread themselves out to help the rest of the class.

First to come off was the blue school cardigan, the embroidered white logo on the chest and the cuff on the right arm stretched, distorted and full of ragged holes from Sarah’s habit of sucking and chewing on it while thinking. Next she sat down and untied her shoes which were in need of a polish and starting to be a little on the too-small side, not that that really mattered any more as she wouldn’t be needing them after tomorrow. 

Standing up again, Sarah unclipped the waist of her grey school skirt and pulled down the zip on the side, letting it fall to the ground before stepping out of it and picking it up the laying it on the desk on top of her cardigan. Glancing over to see how her four special friends were getting on adorning themselves in their acolyte finery, Sarah unbuttoned her shirt. Unlike most of the girls her age, she did not wear a training bra, enjoying the feeling of her pink nipples pushed against the cotton of her shirt by the buds that were just starting to form behind them. She knew that some of the boys had noticed, especially in the summer when they were allowed to take their cardigans and jumpers off during lessons and a couple of girl friends had tried persuading her to try a bra but she had stood firm and now, she realised, she never would wear one! That had to be a win of sorts, didn’t it?

Giggling at this thought, she slipped her white shirt off her shoulders and added it to the pile, leaving her in just her panties and thick white tights. Hooking her thumbs inside the waistband of her panties she pulled down both together, lifting one leg at a time remove them before dumping them on top of the rest of her clothes. She was now completely nude. It felt strange to be standing in her birthday suit in the classroom where she spent so much of her time but it was quite a thrill too. Everyone, she noticed, was sneaking admiring glances at her although the boys were trying to pretend they weren’t, most blushing a deep crimson if she made eye-contact. This made her giggle even more and wonder how popular the pictures and video of her sacrifice were going to be! 

Looking down at her own naked body, Sarah couldn’t help feeling a little annoyed at the red marks around her waist left by the elastic of her tights but she reminded herself they would not be there tomorrow. The assembly was, of course, at the start of the school day and she would, it had been agreed, come to school in just a long night-shirt to avoid such pressure-marks. From the time she got home after the rehearsal until she end of her life, she would wear nothing but the t-shirt. 

“Hey, you look great!” Karen beamed at her friend, looking beautiful herself in her gold-trimmed white tunic with gold wrist and head bands. Even the sandals on her feet were gold and sparkled in the light from the fluorescent strips above. 

“Not so bad yourself!” Sarah looked her up and down. “The costumes turned out great!” She looked around at the rest of the class in their more earthy red and green tunics with plan brown sandals with leather accessories and small items of gold jewellery.

Mrs Finch, Oliver’s mum, helped Emily do up her golden collar at the back of her neck then looked around the room, exchanging nods with the other mums to confirm that everyone was ready. 

“Right!” she called out. “Mr Jenkins is going to meet us in the hall and Miss Denton has already got the cameras set up so she can check the angles and whatnot but she won’t be filming today, so don’t worry too much. Everyone ready?” The whole class, including Sarah, nodded enthusiastically and chanted that they were. “Great!” the friendly a popular mum grinned. “Then let’s go!” 

Slipping on her dressing gown for the walk through the corridors, Sarah joined the rest of the throng exiting the classroom. When everyone was out, Mrs Chambers locked the door with the key Mr Jenkins had left her so that the children’s clothes and possessions would be secure inside, not that there was really anyone else about other than the cleaners and a few of the teachers doing their prep for the next day’s classes but, as he always said, it paid to be careful. 

Waiting outside the double doors with her escorts while the rest of the class filed in, Sarah slipped off her dressing gown and bundled it in the corner before peeping through the window and getting her first proper look at where she would die. She had seen it all in construction, of course, and practised laying on the table many times, both in the classroom and on the stage in the hall but this was the first time she had seen it all together. 

Black tape of the floor marked out a wide path, like an aisle, down the middle of the hall. The chairs for the parents of the performing class were already set up at the back and, in front of them, the space for the rest of the school to sit. The teachers’ chairs were in their usual place down either side of the hall so that they could watch the performance and keep an eye on their pupils at the same time. 

Clipped to the front of the stage, in the middle, were the wooden steps which could be fitted to either side or taken away completely as the situation required. Mr Jenkins and the class had not been allowed to paint them but they were now festooned with colourful ribbons and tissue-paper flowers to recreate the celebratory atmosphere of the ancient depictions and the re-enactment video, in which fresh flower-petals had been strewn on the path for the girl who was to be sacrificed to walk on. 

On the stage, front and centre, was the altar table, made to look solid with its painted cardboard surround. Sarah knew that propped behind it would be the stretcher on which her dead body would be carried out of the hall. She was actually quite looking forward to that part of the rehearsal since she would not be around to experience it during the real performance. Behind the altar, on a high stand, was the small electric incinerator where her heart would be burned since open flames were not allowed in the school hall. Behind that, the temple background loomed, a large stylised motif of the Sun to which Sarah was to be sacrificed dominated the scene and drew the eye. Sarah’s eyes, however, were very quickly drawn away from it as Mr Jenkins stepped into view, his arms and legs mostly bare other than some gold bands and ornamentation similar to those worn by the acolytes and his chest and toned stomach exposed below his wide, ornamental collar. He too was wearing gold sandals was crowned with the elaborate beaked headdress. Sarah shuddered when she saw, in his hand, the stone knife that would be used to kill her the very next morning. 

The Aztec citizens, played by the rest of the class, were in place now and began their chant, the same one used in the video they had watched. Hannah and Emily opened the double doors and Sarah stepped through, wishing suddenly that she was alone in her room. Not because she was afraid or because she felt any shame at being naked in front of her teacher and all her classmates, but because the tingle between her legs was almost overwhelming and she longed to see to that most intimate of itches, something that would never be acceptable in the middle of the school hall even if her life expectancy could now be measured in hours. 

Walking slowly, like a bride on her way to meet her husband, with Karen on one side and Amanda on the other gently holding her upper arms and the twins following close behind, Sarah made her way up the hall as she had practised many times before, imagining the morning when it would be filled with people, all with their eyes on her naked body. She reached the steps and took them one at a time, starting with her left foot and brining her feet together on the first step before leading with her right foot as she stepped up to the next. As she climbed the short flight which brought her ever closer to the altar, Sarah could not help wondering how her bottom would look to the audience in the morning. No, not bottom! Rump! That was what that particular cut of meat was called, wasn’t it? And wasn’t that what she was going to be? Come the morning, Mr Meadows the butcher would be waiting in the school kitchen to chop up her body, or most of it anyway, so that hear meat could be cooked for tacos which would be served to the whole school in the canteen at lunch time. Even those who normally brought a packed lunch were invited to partake of the very special free meal that day. 

As Sarah reached to top of the steps, the chant changed to something lower and more rhythmic. The four escorts remained on the ground and lined up in front of the stage, facing where the audience would be, two on either side of the flower-covered stairs. Mr Jenkins held his hands high in the air, one clutching the knife, as Sarah sat on the edge of the table and swung her legs up before laying down demurely, taking a moment to flick her beaded and braided hair out from beneath her so that it hung over the edge of the table. Although from the audience’s perspective it would look as if she lay in the middle of the altar, she was in fact, as practised, a little further towards the front with the duel effect of making her more visible to those watching and leaving a little space for the stretcher to which she was to be transferred to be rested. 

Laying on her back and trying to relax with her arms by her sides, Sarah looked up and saw the camera suspended above her. The camera which would capture her final moments in the morning as her handsome teacher cut the beating heart from her bare chest. Smiling at him as she lay naked and prone before him, Sarah could not help hoping that Mr Jenkins was enjoying the view. 

The chanting stopped and Mr Jenkins raised the knife high in both hands. He had, of course, watched Sarah intently on her walk up the hall towards the stage but now she lay before him, naked and beautiful in all her barely-pubescent glory. He allowed his eyes to travel from her calm, smiling face, across her chest with its hard little buts, down her pleasingly soft-looking tummy to the smooth, plump lips between her legs, bulging slightly forward from her hips, and down her shapely legs to her pretty feet with her cute little toes before working his way back up, his eyes settling this time on the space between her puffy pink nipples. The space where he would open her up with the viscously-sharp stone knife. 

Taking great care to stop short of his mark, the teacher brought the knife down, hard and fast, stopping only when the tip of the blade was half a centimetre from Sarah’s chest. The ten year old gasped involuntarily, simultaneously ferrite by how close the to death she had been, disappointed that the knife stopped where it did and more aroused than she had ever been in her short life. With the rest of the class watching in silence, Mr Jenkins set the knife down and mimed opening up her chest before making a swift motion with the knife once more and mimed pulling out her heart which he held aloft triumphantly before turning and opening the lit of the small incinerator and pretending to drop it in. 

Now the acolytes mounted the steps as Mr Jackson stood back. Carefully, they lifted the stretcher, which also bore many paper flowers in addition to the cold-painted poles, and set it on the edge of the altar table with on set of handles resting on the surface while Emily and Hannah held the others to keep it level. With Sarah doing her best at playing dead with her eyes closed, Amanda took hold of her under her arms and Karen grabbed her feet. After a silent count as they looked into each others eyes and a quick nod, they lifted her a little and transferred her onto the stretcher. Now Amanda stood next to Emil and Karen next to Hannah as they lifted the stretcher and supported it on their shoulders like a coffin at a funeral, one hand on the poles to steady them, and walked carefully down the steps with Sarah head-first then along the hall and out through the double-doors. In the morning, of course, the body would be carried all the way to the kitchen, with assistance from a couple of the teachers if it was too heavy for the girls, but for now they had down everything they needed to and carefully set their friend down on the floor. 

There was applauding and cheering and the occasional jubilant whoop as Sarah sat up, grinning. The rehearsal had been a complete success! Two of the other mums took the stretcher back up onto the stage ready for the morning as Mrs Chambers led the children back to their classroom to change. Lots of them stopped to compliment Sarah on her performance and outfit, pat her on the shoulder and assure her how much they were looking forward to tomorrow’s show and the tacos at lunch time! 

It took Sarah only a slightly longer time to put her clothes back on as it had to take them off and it stuck her as she did so that this was the last time she would be dressing in her school uniform. Over the next twenty minutes or so, all the parents came to collect their children. Last was Sarah’s mum who gave her a big hug and asked enthusiastically how the rehearsal had gone. Sarah’s dad had not been able to get the time off work and was going to have to make do with the video but her mum ha promised to be there to watch in person. 

“Oh good, you’re still here!” Mr Jenkins smiled, rushing down the corridor as Sarah and her mum were getting ready to leave, now dressed in his customary shirt, tie and sport-jacket. “Are you in a hurry?” he asked Sarah’s mum, “Or do you have a minute? There’s something I’d like to show Sarah.” 

“Sure!” Mrs Henderson, Sarah’s mum, smiled. “Can I see too?”

“Of course!” grinned Mr Jenkins. “Follow me!” He led them down the corridor to the Head’s office, outside of which was a cabinet where the trophies the school teams had won for football, netball and other sports were displayed. Something was a little different compared to how Sarah was used to it looking but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what. “There!” Mr Jenkins pointed to the middle of the cabinet. “See?” Between the metallic figures and cups was a polished wood plinth, about fifty centimetres tall with a wooden peg on the top and a row of three hooks towards the bottom but nothing else remarkable about it. 

“I know it doesn’t look like much now,” Mr Jenkins explained, seeing the confusion on his young pupil’s face, “but the knife is going to go here, see?” he pointed to the hooks, “And… well, this is the big surprise but I figured you’d have other things on your mind tomorrow! I’ve asked Mr Meadows to take your head off carefully and the man at the trophy shop says he can have it vacuum-metallised, coated in a really think layer of bronze,” he elaborated, “which can be polished up to look like gold! Every detail will be preserved and it will keep pretty much forever!” 

“Wow that’s so cool!” Sarah beamed proudly. “So I’m going to be a trophy?”

“That’s right!” Mr Jenkins chuckled, happy that the sweet, pretty girl was pleased with his surprise. “Now you get home, have a lovely evening and a good night’s sleep! Big day tomorrow!” 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE 29/12/20

After a light dinner, as Mr Meadows had suggested, Sarah went for a nice hot bath before bed. Some of her friends had said in her position they would stay up all night watching movies, too excited or nervous to sleep, but Sarah wanted to get an early night and be well rested for her big moment in the morning. She would have a quick shower in the morning but wanted a nice deep clean in the bath now. 

“Not too hot is it?” her mum asked from the doorway as the pretty blonde schoolgirl lowered herself in, “Wouldn’t want to boil you like a lobster! That would be an awkward thing to have to explain!” she grinned as Sarah giggled.

“No, don’t worry, Mummy.” she smiled. “It’s perfect!” 

“Okay then,” her mum smiled. “you just relax and enjoy it. I’ll bring you up some hot chocolate in a little while.” Giving a little wave and blowing a kiss to her daughter whose chest and shoulders were now disappearing under the bubbles, Mrs Henderson left and pulled the door closed behind her. 

As the warm embrace of the bubble-topped water enveloped her, Sarah closed her eyes and played the rehearsal over in her head as she had on the drive home and again as she lay on the sofa waiting for dinner to be ready, her favourite cartoons almost forgotten under the circumstances. Just as they had every time before, her thoughts drifted to Mr Jenkins and how he had looked in his priest costume. She knew she should have thought he looked silly in little more than underwear with a giant bird’s head on his own but he had looked so… what was the word? Sexy? Is that what sexy meant? She had heard it said of movie stars with handsome faces… Yes, that must be the word. Whatever the proper term was, she knew she had enjoyed seeing the exposed parts of his body as he stood over her and wondered if he had enjoyed seeing her entirely nude body just as much. 

Men liked to look at girls with their clothes off, she knew that for a fact. That was why there were all those silly magazines and funny websites that popped up adverts when she was trying to download music or watch a movie. But those were always adult women, or older teenage girls at least, with big boobs. Were girls like her pretty to grown-up men like Mr Jenkins? 

Her budding titties were, she knew, not very big but she felt as if his eyes had lingered on them, just for a moment. Or perhaps he had just been looking at her chest to plan where to stick the knife? Although her hips were narrower than the girls in the nudie pictures, she felt like her butt and pussy didn’t look that much different – surely he must have liked looking at those? Had he even seen her butt? Sarah thought about this for a moment and realised he must have done in that brief moment when she turned her back on him to sit down on the altar. 

Across town in his small, book-filled flat, Mr Jenkins was washing up his dish and cutlery from dinner and pondering the strange series of events that had brought him to that moment or, more accurately, to what would happen tomorrow morning. When he went into teaching, with a desire and a passion to educate and inspire young minds, he had never imagined that he would be killing a willing pupil in front of the whole school! Nor had he ever imagined that he would be unable to get the image of a naked pupil out of his head although, in fairness, he had never expected to see any of his pupils naked, outside, possibly, of some emergency situation during which there would be far more urgent things on his mind. 

He tried telling himself that he had been focussed on the middle of her chest, working out where exactly to aim the knife, but he knew that he was lying to himself. The image of Sarah’s puffy pink nipples, pushed proud of her chest by the smallest of developing buds was one he saw every time he closed his eyes. 

Maybe, he pondered, as he recalled running his eyes the length of her smooth, honey-coloured young body, taking in every detail, the desire he felt was simply hunger? A craving to taste this most common yet most exotic of meats? He could certainly not deny that he had been curious for a while, ever since reading about the opening of Sidney’s first UK branch while he was still at university, even idly wondering from time to time whether any of his pupils might end up there, or on the menu at home, but until now it had been nothing but idle daydreaming, as removed from his reality and irrelevant to his life as the breakfast of a Chinese farm-worker. But that had changed. Tomorrow he was going to join with the rest of the school in eating one of his pupils. A pupil that he would have killed. A pupil who’s naked ten year old body would not leave his thoughts. 

As she remembered the thrill of walking out into the hall stark naked, and imagined how it would be to do so in the morning in front of hundreds of people, most of whom would later be eating at least a little of her meat, Sarah reached under the water and began to stroke herself between her legs. The very basic sex education that her class had received had left her with a vague idea of how sex between a man and a woman worked but she was rather hazy on the details. She knew it felt nice when she rubbed herself there and was sure that was something to do with it. She thought maybe the man was supposed to rub her with his willy since she knew those had a part to play and they were generally, after all, bigger than fingers.

She had seen her dad’s a few times when she walked in on him in the bath or shower, or at the swimming pool when the three of them had shared family cubicles so she knew that men’s willies were bigger than boys her age but the floppy, sausage-like thing between her dad’s legs had not looked especially exciting or interesting. A drawing the class had been shown by a rather embarrassed-looking Mr Jenkins had shown one that was bigger and hard and he had explained that they changed when it was time for sex. At that moment, Sarah was sure she had not been alone in imagining her teacher’s willy exposed and hard and waiting for sex with her. 

She knew how nice it felt to straddle the stair-rail and rub herself against it, or even with a broom handle when she was supposed to be cleaning her room. Perhaps, Sarah wondered, it was like that? A hard willy would be about as thick as a broom handle, wouldn’t it? And probably feel quite the same to rub against. As she continued to finger herself under the water, Sarah’s thoughts drifted back to the altar on the stage, only this time it was Mr Jenkins who was laying on it without his loincloth or underpants, his willy, long and hard and ready for sex, resting on his toned stomach. In her imagination, Sarah straddled him and, with her hands on his chest, began to grind her hips as she would on the rail or the broom, rubbing her pussy against her handsome teacher’s willy. These thoughts made the tingling between her legs even more intense and she felt the pleasure wash over her like the machine-made waves at the swimming pool when she lay, as she liked to do, on the tiled “beach” and allowed the warm water to crash over and around her. 

Mr Jenkins, meanwhile, had resigned himself to the fact that he would get no peace that night until he dealt with the nagging urge. Maybe allowing himself to fantasise about a potentially career-ending encounter with Sarah would get it out of his system and allow him to relax. Unbuttoning his shirt, he reached into the shower and turned on the tap. A few short moments later he was naked and under the hot, refreshing water. Leaning with his right arm against the tiled wall, he reached down and took his hard manhood in his left hand and began to stroke with the fairly firm grip that he enjoyed. 

In his imagination, Sarah arrived early for her last day at school, telling him that she had a special present she wanted to give him before the rest of the class arrived. Smiling slyly, the gorgeous, golden ten year old walked around the room, locking the door and closing all the blinds before slowly, seductively taking off her uniform, never breaking eye- contact with him for a second, until she was as naked as she had been for the rehearsal. 

As the teacher’s real hand continued to pump, each motion faster and more urgent than the last, the preteen goddess in his imagination knelt in front of him and unzipped his trousers then, as he steadied himself on he desk behind him, took his erect member in her mouth, sucking and caressing with her warm tongue as she looked up at him, her green eyes sparking with lust as passion. 

With a groan, Mr Jenkins felt himself release powerfully, as if this orgasm was the sum of many dozens which had been denied existence during the day. As soon as he felt the wave of relief, the fantasy faded like ripples on a calm pond and he was back in the shower once more, the back of his hand bearing the evidence of his recent indiscretion. Washing properly now under the hot water, Mr Jenkins reflected that he did feel better, more at ease and able to think about other things such as lesson-plans and similarly practical matters. Although he thought as he washed the sticky white goo from the end of his now-deflated manhood that it would probably be a good idea to repeat the exercise in the morning before school. 

***

Sarah was up before her alarm in the morning. Although she had enjoyed a good night’s sleep filled with wonderful dreams, many incorporating elements of what was going to happen to her in a matter of hours and more than a couple involving Mr Jenkins, she was too excited to sleep any more. 

Pulling off the long t-shirt she had slept in, Sarah picked out a clean one to wear to school. Most had cartoon motifs on and she didn’t want to be thought too babyish but soon enough she found one covered in different emojis which she considered cool enough for school. Thus armed with the last outfit she would ever wear, the excited ten year old ran to the bathroom and admired herself in the full-length mirror while she waited for the water to get hot enough. The advice of sleeping either naked or in something loose-fitting had worked and there were now no unsightly marks on her lovely young body. She truly would be looking her best as she mounted the steps to the altar and her death. 

Looking over her shoulder and running her hand over her rump and thighs, the excited young girl couldn’t help wondering how her meat would be. She hadn’t followed and special diet or done any particular exercises but she felt like her body was in fairly good shape and she really hoped that her meat would be tasty. The only regret she had about the whole situation was that she wouldn’t be able to try one of the Sarah tacos herself as Mexican was one of her favourites! 

After using the hair-drying rather than the towel to dry her hair so as not to disturb the braids, Sarah misted herself all over with a pleasantly sweet-scented body spray and slipped on the emoji-covered night shirt then ran downstairs to enjoy the only breakfast she was allowed, a banana and a small glass of water. As she unzipped the banana from its peel, she couldn’t help giggling to herself, wondering how it compared in size and shape to Mr Jenkins’ willy that she had spent so much of the previous evening, before falling asleep, thinking about. 

Unsurprisingly, Sarah was one of the first of her class at school that morning, beaten through the gate only by Karen who had come to help her dad get his equipment set up in the kitchen. On her daughter’s insistence, Mrs Henderson dropped Sarah off in the car, promising to come back in time for the assembly, rather than waiting with her. Since there was some time to kill, Mr Meadows sent Karen to ask if her friend would like to see the place and the equipment that would be used for her butchering since she would be dead before she was delivered there following the sacrifice and would not get see any then. The soon-to-be sacrifice enthusiastically agreed and followed her friend to the school kitchen. 

Kind-faced, plump and balding with a big ginger moustache, Mr Meadows looked to Sarah like a perfect representation of a butcher out of a story book, an impression only amplified by his blue and white striped apron. With the warm patience of a dentist showing the tools he will use for a filling to a nervous young patient, he showed her the variety of different knives, cleavers and saws and explained their different uses while Sarah nodded, fascinated by the sharp yet dispassionate tools which would be used to reduce her body to chunks of meat.

“Don’t forget to save some of my...” she was about to say “bottom” but caught herself, feeling that a conversation with a professional called for proper terminology. “Some of my rump for my mum and dad!” 

“Of course!” Mr Meadows smiled warmly. “I was wondering if you might like your teacher to have some too, and perhaps what I believe this branch of my industry now terms your prime fillet?” Sarah looked confused until Karen whispered in her ear, explaining exactly what a girl’s prime fillet was, causing both girls to giggle and Sarah to blush endearingly. 

“Oh yes please!” Sarah gushed, feeling a renewed tingle in the particular cut in question. “I’d like that a lot! What’s that?” She pointed to something that looked like a large metal funnel with a handle one one side, clamped to the side of the metal table. 

“Ah!” Mr Meadows smiled broadly, “I’m going to be dicing the best of your meat by hand for the tacos, but the school cook asked me to prepare some of your body as hamburger for those who don’t like Mexican food so that everybody can enjoy you!”

“Oh that’s lovely!” grinned Sarah, “And that’s the mincer?” 

“Indeed!” the jolly butcher confirmed. “I’ll probably be using meat from your arms, belly and lower legs in there.” 

“I see!” Sarah nodded. “And are you keeping anything for yourself, as a thank you for doing this? I’d like you to!” 

“Well it looks like there’s going to be more than enough meat to feed the school, even with the cuts set aside as we’ve just discussed, so yes, if you don’t mind, that would be lovely!”

“What would you like?” Sarah asked sweetly, sounding as casual as if she were offering him a sweetie from her paper bag rather than a piece of her own body. 

“I’m thinking a section of thigh would be nice!” smiled Mr Meadows. “A nice ham! My wife cooks a lovely honey-glazed ham, doesn’t she, poppet?” he glanced at Karen who nodded enthusiastically. “So I’m sure that would be a real treat!” 

“It’s yours!” Sarah grinned, hitching up her loose shirt and showing off her plump, smooth pussy along with her thighs. What was the point, after all, of modesty in front of the man who would soon be cutting her body into small pieces, especially after she had displayed it to every pupil and teacher in the school as well as many of her class-mates’ parents! “Which one would you like?” 

The butcher looked a little taken aback at this rather shameless exhibition but retained his composure.

“That one, I think!” he pointed. “Your left. Although both look wonderfully thick and juicy!” 

“Thank you!” Sarah beamed proudly. “I hope you enjoy me! I hope everyone does!” 

“I’m sure they will.” Mr Meadows assured her. “Oh!” He glanced at his watch. “It’s getting close to nine o’clock! You girls should run along. I know you don’t have much changing to do,” he chuckled, grinning cheekily at Sarah, “but you do, Karen. And you don’t want the others worrying that their star has got stage-fright!”

Giving in to a spontaneous urge, Sarah rushed forward and gave Mr Meadows a tight hug filled with genuine warmth, pushing her soft cheek against his ample belly, then ran off down the corridor towards the classroom to get ready for her big performance. 

No messing about with dressing gowns this time, Sarah would walk naked to the hall, accompanied by her four acolyte escorts, three of which were already in costume. Karen, apologising for lagging behind, ran over and started to pull off her uniform, ready to don her costume. Mrs Chambers was there to help once more, as were three other mums. Sarah hoped that seats for these kind ladies had been reserved in the hall. 

At nine o’clock sharp, the bell rang, summoning all the pupils to their classrooms for registration. For Sarah and her class, of course, it meant that there were now fifteen minutes before their big performance. To Sarah’s surprise and delight, Mr Jenkins emerged from the store cupboard at the back of the room in his full regalia, other than the headdress which he carried under his arm. As the handsome young teacher sat down and opened the register, Sarah quickly pulled off her night shirt and laid it over the back of her chair where her mum could collect it later if she wanted to.

There was something comically bizarre in the scene of a scantily-clad teacher taking the register, calling out the names of his class who were all dressed as Aztecs apart from one who stood completely nude behind her chair, not wanting to sit down in case the textured plastic of the chair might leave marks on her skin. 

“Okay!” Mr Jenkins stood up, closing the register and patting his desk with an air of triumph. “It’s nearly time. Are we all ready?” The chorus of agreement was unanimous and enthusiastic. “Great! Perhaps, Mrs Chambers, you would escort the class to the hall? Acolytes, please wait outside for just one moment as I’d like a word with Sarah alone.”

As the class filed out, many patting Sarah on the shoulder and giving words of encouragement, she wondered why Mr Jenkins has asked her to stay behind. Were her fantasies of the night before about to come true? Would she really want them to?

Finding himself alone in the room with the naked girl, in a scenario so close to that of his fantasies both the night before and that morning, Mr Jenkins momentarily regretted not asking one of the volunteer mums to stay behind with them. But after a deep breath, the young teacher managed to maintain his professional demeanour and called her forward. A little nervously, Sarah approached the desk on which he sat, wondering what he was going to say. 

“Sarah…” Mr Jenkins began softly. “I wanted to say… Well, I was wanted to ask, are you really sure about this? Completely and totally?”

“Yes!” she smiled, nodding, her green eyes wide an earnest. “I really am!” 

“Nobody would think any less of you if you changed your mind.” the teacher continued. “We could still put on the performance but pretend, like I first suggested.”

“No!” Sarah frowned a little. “I really want to do this. For real. I want you to cut out my heart and then I want Mr Meadows to chop me up so that everyone can eat me!” 

“Well in that case,” Mr Jenkins stood up and smiled, “let’s go put on the best performance this school has ever seen! It’s show-time!” 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE 30/12/20

Although they did not walk in the artificially slow way in which they would cross the hall, Sarah and her escorts walked at a sedate, almost stately pace through the corridors. Although none were more excited than Sarah herself, there was no giggling or chattering as they walked. Nobody had told them that they shouldn’t, it just didn’t feel right. As she walked, Sarah thought about the hundreds of girls who she now followed to the altar, then about the uncounted thousands of girls and boys as well as men, women and babies sacrificed by the Aztecs and other similar cultures. Who had they been? Were they as excited as she was on their way to the altar? Or were they afraid? Even now, minutes from death, Sarah felt no fear at all beyond the apprehensive excitement any child would feel ahead of a big performance before the whole school. 

By the time the small party arrived at the doors of the hall, everyone inside was seated and listening to the Head making general announcements and entreating all the pupils to remain calm and respectful and not get over-excited by the performance they were about to see. 

Next came a part which had not been included in the rehearsals where four of the children dressed as Aztec citizens stood up to read from their prepared cards about different parts of Aztec culture – the first was about clothing, the second about food and drink, with a great focus on chocolate of course, the third was about the invasion of the Spanish and the final card was about the Aztec religious practices including, of course, human sacrifice. Their academic reports complete, the two boys and two girls took their places among the crowd of onlookers and it was time for the main performance to begin!

Peeping through the window as she had before, Sarah felt the butterflies in her tummy and the distinct tingle between her legs, that itch which must forever now go unscratched as Mr Jenkins in his priestly finery took his place on the stage behind the altar. Once again, Emily and Hannah pulled the doors open and Sarah stepped out, flanked by her two best friends. 

This time there was an audible gasp and hushed, excited whispering from the audience who had not been quite sure what was going to happen. They had been told to expect a special assembly but had not expected to see a naked girl walking through the hall. The whispering grew ever more urgent and excitable as they began to connect the sight with the reports they had just heard and speculate about what was to happen. 

As she walked along the marked pathway, Sarah thought how much bigger the hall looked when full of people than it had the night before. All these people who were about to watch her die then, later, most would be eating her body for their lunch! Miss Denton was moving discretely around the edge of the hall with her camera trying, as the best photographers too, to capture the event without having an impact upon it. Sarah knew that the two static video cameras would be recording already, capturing her last few minutes and their immediate aftermath for posterity.

As she approached the flower-covered steps, Sarah wondered if there would be a write-up in the school magazine with photos? Would pictures and video of her final performance find their way onto the school website? And from there, where else might they travel? Feeling posthumous fame beckoning, Sarah carefully made her way up the steps, smiling at Mr Jenkins now that her back was to the audience and her face could not be seen. As she took one careful step at a time, the excited ten year old hoped those in the audience were enjoying their view of her rump!

At the top of the steps she stopped and turned, smiling at the audience and catching her mum’s eye from the front row of the chairs set up for the parents at the back and receiving a blown kiss of encouragement. Glancing along that row, Sarah was pleased to see Mrs Chambers and the other mums who had helped them get ready in the front row close to her own mum. Clearly seats had been saved for them after all. 

There was silence now in the hall, all eyes upon her and every tongue still, the children looking as if they almost feared to blink in case they missed something significant and the teachers leaning forward in fascination. They, of course, had been informed about the nature of the performance and felt great curiosity to see it brought to its conclusion. Sarah noticed that several of the male teachers had their legs crossed and wondered how many of them were trying to hide hard willies? Could boys her age get that too? She wasn’t sure, but if it were possible, she wondered how many there might be among the boys currently sat cross-legged on the hall floor, watching her intently.

Her heart beating fast and the tingle between her legs threatening to overwhelm her other senses, Sarah sat on the edge of the altar and swung her legs up before laying back, flicking her hair over the edge of the table, and getting as comfortable as she could. Mr Jenkins was looking down at her now, the knife that in a few short moments would end her life clasped in his hands. Not a sound could be heard from the audience as they waited, most holding their breath, to see what would happen. Sarah wondered if she should close her eyes but instead found herself focussing on the little red light of the camera suspended above her which showed it was recording. 

As he had the afternoon before, Mr Jenkins allowed himself to admire the beautiful young body which lay exposed before him, awaiting his fatal blow. Grateful for the cricket cup hiding his physical reaction, he remembered his fantasies of the night before and that morning. How many men and boys out in the audience, he wondered, would be envious of the view he currently had of his lovely young pupil and how many wished themselves in his place? 

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerve, the teacher counted down silently from three, his eyes fixed on the space between Sarah’s little titties where the knife would strike. This time he would not be stopping just short of her skin, he would be driving the blade it deep enough to crack her breastbone without piercing her heart. He knew he could do it. He had practised enough on the cadavers to feel confident yet faced with the reality of cutting open a live young girl to pull out her beating heart, he felt nervous. If anything went wrong, not only would he look foolish in front of the whole school but he would cause unnecessary suffering to the sweet young girl before him.

Her heart beating so fast that she thought it may actually rip itself from her chest without any assistance, Sarah smiled up at Mr Jenkins to reassure him. She could not be sure but it looked as if his eyes flicked down just for a moment to her smooth, meaty pussy. Did he like what he saw? Was he imaging rubbing his hard willy against it? She hoped that he would be pleased with the surprise when nice Mr Meadows presented him with the package of her meat which would include that very special cut, just for him! Knowing that her death could now only be seconds away, the serenely happy young girl fixed her attention once more on the red light above. 

Down came the blade, accompanied by a gasp from the audience as it plunged into Sarah’s chest. Knowing he could not waste the time to look over at the watching schoolchildren, teachers and parents, Mr Jenkins rocked the knife sharply to the left, then to the right, hearing the tell-take crack that told him Sarah’s breast-bone had been split then gave the knife a twist, opening up the wound. Sarah’s eyes bulged wide and her mouth opened in surprise but she did not cry out or thrash her arms. For a moment she arched her back but, as Mr Jenkins pushed his fingers into the narrow wound and forced the two halves of her chest apart, tearing her honey-coloured skin as he did so, she lay flat and, as he cut the beating heart from her chest and held it aloft to the wild applause and cheers of the audience, a peaceful smile spread across her face. 

The pain was intense for a moment, but only for a moment as Sarah’s body went into shock, her brain flooded with endorphins to dull the pain. Mr Jenkins was standing over her with something red and blood in his hand. It was her heart! Sarah could see her own heart, beating outside of her body. She began to feel cold, very cold, as the blood no longer pumped through her veins. Her vision started to turn cloudy. She focussed again on the red light which grew bigger and brighter until it was all that she could see. Filling her vision, it turned now to harsh, white light but almost immediately began to diminish and Sarah could make out a figure in front of her, illuminated from behind by a bright golden disk. 

The figure was a woman, a beautiful woman, naked apart from the green and blue feathers in her crown and the gold jewellery that adorned her arms, legs and neck. Her hair was black and her skin brown except it seemed also to be solid gold, as if she were a living statue. Sarah was confused. Who was this woman? Where had Mr Jenkins gone? The woman held out a hand and Sarah took it instinctively, allowing herself to be helped to her feet. There were other people on either side. Hundreds of people! Her schoolmates? No, these people were different. There were elderly, white-haired men and women, others in their prime and younger boys and girls like her, even babies and toddlers, many of whom were being held protectively and lovingly by the young women and girls. All were naked and all gave off a faint golden glow emanating from the centre of their chests. 

Sarah watched, fascinated, as the women held something up in her other hand. Something red and bloody just like… her heart! It was her heart that Mr Jenkins had cut out, now in the hand of this woman, this goddess. Could it be? Sarah wondered to herself as she glanced down at her own chest and found the gaping wound there. Was this woman… could she be the Sun herself? The woman looked at the heart intently and, continuing to beat, it transformed before Sarah’s eyes into a beautiful thing of solid gold. This did not surprise the young girl quite so much as when the goddess thrust the golden heart back into the cavity of her chest and the wound sealed itself over it leaving her perfect and unmarked.

“Welcome, my child” The goddess smiled lovingly. “You are one of us now.”

“Thank you.” Sarah replied timidly, not knowing quite what else to say. Cheers and applause erupted from the glowing onlookers, all previously, Sarah supposed, sacrificed to the Sun as she had been as the beautiful goddess pulled her into a loving embrace. Looking around at their warm and welcoming faces, Sarah felt safe and loved. She was home. 

Relaxing a little now that the deed was done and had gone smoothly, Mr Jenkins closed the lid of the incinerator, Sarah’s heart inside, and stepped back before turning around once more to watch as the acolytes ascended the steps and transferred the lifeless body onto the stretcher. There was more wild cheering and the teachers had to warn their pupils to settle down as Sarah’s carcass was born down the steps and out of the hall. 

Even between the four of them, Sarah’s lifeless body was quite heavy to carry as they had been warned it might be so, as the Head thanked Mr Jenkins and his class, Mr Archer and Mr Wilson slipped out the back of the hall to assist the girls carrying the meat to the kitchen where Mr Meadows was waiting to process it. 

“Wonderful!” the large, round butcher enthused as the carcass was brought in and set down onto the metal work-surface. “I’ll get this fine young piglet processed in a jiffy so you can all look forward to a splendid lunch!” Karen leaned over and gave her dead friend a kiss on the cheek before the two teachers led the girls in their white robes out of the kitchen and back to their classroom to change. 

Although this was his first time butchering a human carcass, he was confident enough in his abilities not to be too worried and instructional videos on professional websites had told him all her needed to know. In truth, Sarah was not that different in size and shape from a young deer, something he had processed many times before, and he did not imagine the process to be that different. 

After checking that the hooks were in position above the sink, Mr Meadows slipped a wooden chopping board under Sarah’s wrist and, with the large cleaver, chopped off her left hand. He did the same with the right hand then both her feet. Since the head was to be preserved, he took a little more care, using a long knife to cut through the meat and sinew right up to the bone then used a small saw to cut through the spine. The trophy shop would be adding the peg hole before the metallisation process but this was all her needed to do. 

“Pretty lass, weren’t you?” he smiled cheerily at Sarah’s severed head, her cute young face still smiling serenely and her eyes closed as if she were asleep and enjoying a lovely dream. After setting the head on the end of the counter, out of the way, the butcher flung the carcass over his shoulder and carried it over to the sink. Lifting one footless leg at a time, he forced a sharp meat hook through the muscle of both calves then lowered her carefully so she hung above the sink, chest-wound gaping and thick, congealing blood dripping from her neck and wrists. 

Killing Sarah by cutting out her heart, the organ that caused blood to move around the body, had meant that there was very little mess on the stage but it also meant that her carcass was not as easy to drain of blood as it would have been if her throat had been cut or if she had been beheaded with her beating heart still in place to pump the blood out. Using a technique he had learned for draining roadkill venison, Mr Meadows massaged the lifeless body roughly, starting with the legs and working his way down forcing the majority of the thick blood out into the sink. 

Once satisfied, he used a curved blade to cut through the skin, fat and muscle of Sarah’s belly and empty her of viscera, separating edible offal from the waste as he did so. Once her body cavity was empty, he used a hose attached to the sink to clean out her insides then took the carcass down off the hooks and laid her on the work surface once more. Whistling as he worked, the butcher cut around her meaty vulva and lifted it out, setting it to one side ready to package up for Mr Jenkins before starting to part the rest of the carcass. As he removed the second side of belly pork, Mr Meadows looked at the budding little titties either side of the hole on Sarah’s chest, crowned with puffy pink nipples. Surely it would be a waste to dice those or put them through the mincer? Carefully, he slices them off and set next to the vulva and put the other aside to send back to her parents. Perhaps her dad could enjoy it as an appetiser before the rump steak? 

After rolling the semi-stripped carcass onto its front, the butcher deftly cut away both firm buttocks before slicing them into thick, juicy steaks. Each buttock made four steaks and he put six aside for the Hendersons and added two to Mr Jenkins’ pile. Next he carefully harvested the thigh, the left as agreed, that he and his family would enjoy, slicing the top and bottom then down the length before peeling it off the bone, rolling it and tying it with twine before placing it at the end of the work-surface along with the other reserved meat and Sarah’s head. 

On a definite roll now, he made short work of the rest of the carcass and soon was cutting through the connective tissue of the bloody skeleton and loading the bones into a pan for boiling along with the hands, feet and edible organs so that Sarah soup could be served with the burgers and tacos. Now that all the meat was stripped, the butcher fed the lesser cuts into the mincer, gathering the results in a large bowl then set to work dicing the finer cuts for the tacos. 

When his work was done and it was time to hand over to the cooks, Mr Meadows packed the three parcels of meat in greased paper then into plastic bags which he labelled. Those for Sarah’s parents and her teacher he put in the fridge and his own he took home with him ready for his wife to prepare for that night’s dinner. 

To be concluded...


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE 31/12/20

Arriving in the kitchen at 11am, ready to start preparing the special lunch for the whole school, the two cooks, Mrs Jackson and Miss Archer were delighted to find the meat waiting for them in the large industrial fridge in two containers, one for the hamburger mince and a larger one for the diced steak. They knew what it was, of course, although there was nothing about the pink remains that would have hinted at it being anything other than pork, but its origin was not at the front of their minds as they set to work. They were cooks and this was meat to be prepared and that’s really all there was to it. 

The first thing they did was to fill the pot of bones with water and chop the organs into small pieces. Next they pried the nails off the fingers and toes so that they would not need to strain them out added the hands and feel whole to the pot. To thicken the soup, Mrs Jackson added some butternut squash and chopped potatoes along with some freshly crushed garlic. She would see, once the soup was nearly ready, whether it needed any more seasoning but for now it was ready and she turned on the gas flame beneath the large pot. 

Miss Archer began to slice bell peppers for the tacos while Mrs Jackson diced three large onions nice and tipped them into the bowl with the Sarah mince. Next she added a few pinches of salt, a liberal amount of black pepper and half a jar of dried mixed herbs then used a wooden spoon to mix it all together. After turning the electric griddle on to heat up, she took the burger press from the cupboard and set about forming the patties.

Once the peppers and some red onions were chopped, Miss Archer began to fry the diced steak in a large, flat pan and, while keeping an eye on it, began chopping cumbers and tomatoes for the children to add to their tacos as they wanted, making sure to slice some flat for the burgers too. Once a dozen iceburg lettuces had been shredded and the prepared salad safely in serving bowls in a different section of the fridge, she added the peppers and red onion to the nicely brown and delicious-smelling meat.

Satisfied that she had made more than enough burgers, Mrs Jackson looked at the stack of fresh quarter-pounders, each separated by a disc of waxed paper, and set ten aside to give to Sarah’s parents and four to go to Mr Jenkins. These she wrapped carefully and added to the bags in the fridge. As an accepted perk of the job, she then set four aside for herself and four for Miss Archer to take home for their families. The rest she put next to the griddle, ready to start cooking about ten minutes before lunch was due to start. 

There was only the Mexican seasoning left to add to the pan and the salad, cheese and sour-cream to lay out on the counter in the dining hall and everything would be ready.

The meal was an outstanding success. From the moment the lunch bell rang, the dining hall was packed with children, teachers and other staff alike, all desperate for a taste of the lovely young girl whose death they had witness less than three hours earlier! The lunch assistants handed out the soft tacos with the diced Sarah meat inside, or the Sarah burgers in sesame seed topped buns for those who preferred, in napkins along with paper cups of delicious steaming Sarah soup, allowing the pupils to add their own dressings and condiments. Teachers kept a close eye on the line to make sure nobody lined up for seconds, which were to be dished out on a first come, first served basis, before everyone had received their first helping. By the time the bell rang an our later to announce the resumption of lessons, everybody had full bellies and all of Sarah’s meat that remained was the packages awaiting collection in the fridge. 

Having left the school with the other parents once the assembly was over, many of them congratulating her on her daughter’s performance and observing how proud she must be, Mrs Henderson turned up at half past three as usual to collect Sarah from school for the last time. Except this time she would not be driving home with an excitable, chatty ten year old girl on the passenger seat but rather a packet of meat ready to cook for that night’s dinner. Depending on how much there was, there might be some for the freezer too so that she and her husband could enjoy their daughter for a little longer. 

Since her husband was having to make up for lost time at his shop, it was Mrs Meadows who came to collect Karen, along with instructions about distributing the meat packages. Seeing Sarah’s mum at the gate as she approached, she waved happily and the two mums of long, friendly acquaintance went in together and signed in at reception so that they could go to the kitchen and collect what remained of Sarah. 

“Here we go!” Mrs Meadows handed her friend the bag marked for her. “Fresh, home-raised girl meat! The finest in town!” 

“Thank you!” Mrs Henderson grinned. “Ooh it’s heavy! There’s definitely enough for a couple of dinners in here!” She weighed the bag in her hand, looking past the butcher’s wife to the large polystyrene box on the next shelf of the fridge which she was sure must contain her daughter’s head, ready for Mr Jenkins to drop into the trophy store on his way home. For a moment she considered asking to take a look but thought better of it. The last time she had got a good look at her daughter’s face, she was glowing with pride and excitement. Even being carried out dead on the stretcher she had looked serene and content, the gaping hole in her chest the only outward sign that she was not simply sleeping, and that was how she wanted to remember her.

“Ooh I’m glad I’ve caught you!” Miss Denton grinned as the two mums left the kitchen, Mrs Meadows to go wait for Karen and Mrs Henderson to head home with the remains of her daughter and plan the dinner in her honour, “I wanted to give you this.” She held out a red plastic USB memory stick to Sarah’s mum.

“What’s this?” she asked, taking it and looking curiously at it. 

“Well I’ll be editing the footage over the break,” Miss Denton explained, “And putting a video and some of the photos on the school website with a link to download more as soon as I’ve had a chance to go through them properly but that’s everything from today, all the pictures I took and the raw footage from the video cameras. Some might be a bit out of focus or framed badly or whatever but I thought you’d like to have them.”

“Thank you!” Mrs Henderson clutched the small plastic drive to her chest, genuinely touched. “That’s so kind!” 

Three hours or so later, after dropping the box containing Sarah’s head off at the trophy shop, Mr Jenkins got back to his small book-filled flat, a stack of folders under one arm and the bag of Sarah meat clutched in the other. The folders safely piled on his desk to be dealt with in the morning, he opened the special bottle of wine he had bought for the occasion and opened the bag. The first package contained the burgers which the cook had kindly set aside for him. He split the pile, putting two in the fridge to enjoy tomorrow and the other two in the freezer so he could have something to look forward to. He, like all the other teachers, had sampled Sarah’s meat at lunch time, having enjoyed both a taco and a burger, so he knew how good they tasted and how delicious his former pupil was in general. 

Next he opened the larger package and what he saw when he did so made him gasp. There were the two thick, juicy steaks he had been promised and was very much looking forward to but on top of them, to his surprise, was one of Sarah’s cute little titties, still crowned by her puffy pink nipple, and her deliciously meaty vulva. He knew that the cuts before him were just meat but seeing these two such identifiable parts made him think back to how Sarah had looked, laying naked on the altar table before him, happily smiling up at him as she waited for him to end her young life.

Not quite sure why he was doing it, Mr Jenkins carefully picked up the vulva and licked it, pressing his tongue into the little girl’s slit between the tender lips. It was cold for sure, having been in the fridge for many hours, but was still so supple and the taste on his tongue told him beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had died happy! Sipping the red wine, the happy, tired and aroused teacher decided that he would prepare the steaks for his main course, with the green beans, crispy potatoes and green beans as he had planned, topped with the parsley source he had learned to make from his Grandma, and grill the intimate cuts as a starter, served with a light salad.

It felt strange for Mr and Mrs Henderson not having Sarah at dinner with them that night, although of course she was there in a very real sense as they tucked in to the wonderful rump steaks, served with chunky chips and peas, each one topped with half a small breast, the pink nipple sliced perfectly in down the middle. At the Meadows house, Karen and her parents were tucking into the delicious, tender, honey-roast thigh served with pineapple, mushrooms, roast potatoes and lightly steamed broccoli and mange tout. Only a week later, Mr Meadows received a call from one of the mums of a boy in his daughter’s class who had witnessed the assembly and heard the rave reviews her son gave of the lunch that followed, asking him to slaughter and butcher her thirteen year old daughter ready for a big family party that weekend.

On the first day back of the new term, after Sarah’s bronzed and polished head was shown to the school during assembly, Mr Jenkins took it to the display cabinet to mount it on its wooden plinth, high enough for her now-solid braids to hand down behind with the knife that had been used to perform the sacrifice mounted below.

“She looks good there, doesn’t she?” The Head smiled, stepping up behind Mr Jenkins and looking admiringly at the display. 

“She certainly does!” agreed the young teacher who, since enjoying his first meal of Sarah meat had been experiencing some very vivid and intense dreams from which he always woke up feeling invigorated, satisfied and just a little guilty. “She’d be so proud if she could see! She was really happy when I told her the plan.” 

“I’ve been thinking,” the Head continued thoughtfully after a few moments in which both stood and admired Sarah’s polished bronze face with its serene smile, “the pupils will certainly not forget that assembly in a hurry and the lunch was such a hit! Why not make it an annual event? Or more frequently if it goes well. It could be something Year Six puts on at the end of Spring term every year? What do you think?”

“It was certainly a great day,” Mr Jenkins nodded, “but don’t you think the pupils would get bored with the same thing every year? I know they’d look forward to the lunch but surely there’s only so many times you can hear about what kind of shoes Aztecs wore and how they were the first to enjoy chocolate?”

“So mix it up a bit!” the Head smiled, “Make the Aztecs part of a rotation. Many of the ancient cultures on the syllabus practised human sacrifice in one form or another, and even in the Bible there’s the story of Jepthah’s daughter!” 

“Very true!” Mr Jenkins conceded. “Then of course when we do our project on the Tudors there are the executions of Anne Boleyn and Catherine Howard, and poor Lady Jane Grey of course!”

“There we go!” the Head patted him on the shoulder, “Now you’re getting the idea! You never know, we might even start a trend. But Sarah here will be the first!”

“Yes!” Mr Jenkins reached up and stroked the bronze cheek before closing and locking the glass door of the display cabinet. “And she will never be forgotten.”

THE END


End file.
